Oops
by effulgent.fred
Summary: Prompt: "Kurt and Blaine, in their senior year  Blaine's junior  having passionate, casual sex. after its over, Kurt finds out he had accidentally called his father some time during, what might Burt have heard?" Started off T. Eventually M.
1. Twelve

**A/N: This is my first Glee fanfic and my first fic in a while, so, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Fuck all is mine, not even the idea, because I got it from a prompt someone sent me on Tumblr.**

"Shit!" Kurt huffed as he bent down to pick up the avalanche of books and notebooks that had fallen from his opened locker. Books scattered across the entire hallway, yet, no one stopped to help Kurt, who was glaring accusingly at those who walked past. His day had been awful thus far-menopausal teachers and Kurt do not mix-and it was only fourth period. Of course it had to get worse. He had just put his last book away when comfortingly familiar hands blocked Kurt's vision, his senses overwhelmed by the scent of Axe, pine, and just _Blaine._ Usually, this would relax every muscle in Kurt's body and turn him into a pile of goo, but he was too wound up today. Kurt placed a hand on either side of his locker, turning his head to see his 'attacker', but the hands would not move. "God, Blaine, are you twelve?" he snapped slightly, on edge from his day, but Blaine didn't notice.

"Hope not. Because this might get you in very big trouble," Blaine slid his arms around Kurts waist, burying his face in Kurt's neck with a smirk. The taller boy jerked out of his grip, frantically searching the hall to make sure no one was around to hurt either one of them for the PDA. Blaine's face fell immediately. He didn't care about bullies at this point, he just wanted to be allowed to hold the man he loved without getting shit for it.

When Kurt's gaze finally returns to his boyfriend, guilt washes over him. "I'm sorry, Blaine, it's just..." he sighs, lightly grasping the hand within his view. At this, Blaine immediately relaxes a bit, his fingers curling around Kurt's. "Want to come over today? Dad's at the garage until late, and Carole is picking up another shift at the hospital. Finn's not stupid enough to come home for a while..." Kurt bit his lip, blushing at the implications of being alone in his house for hours with his boyfriend, though, this was nothing new for them.

Blaine just nodded, blushing a bit, too, as his smile grew ten times. It was at this point, the bell decided to ring, announcing the boy's tardiness to class. Kurt muttered a curse to himself before glancing around at the retreating student body and then planting a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips, adding a breathless, "Meet me at my car later?" He didn't even wait for a response before running off in the opposite direction to his class on the opposite side of the school. He really needed to learn how to keep track of time with Blaine around, he thought as he turned the corner out of sight. Blaine, however, stayed still where he was, a grin permanently plastered to his lips as he watched Kurt run away, sure that he was the luckiest man on earth.


	2. Magic

**A/N: Thank you so so much for all of the alerts and reviews! I am truly touched.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

The rest of the day seems to tick by unbearably slow for Kurt. Stuck in a class across the school from Blaine, he stared down the clock that seemed to hold everything against them, barely moving at all, as far as he could tell. When the minute hand ticked to the seven and the last bell finally rang, Kurt popped out of his seat, accidentally bumping into a flustered Mercedes along the way. He continued to run out the door, calling behind him, "Sorry! Blaine!" Most wouldn't consider that much of an explanation, but Mercedes was gave him a knowing look as she dusted herself off overdramatically, watching as he disappeared out the door.

Kurt almost ran to his car after stopping by his locker to pick up his things. When he arrived in the parking lot, he spied Blaine, leaning against his the driver side door of Kurt's car as if he didn't have a care in the world, smirking. "Howdy there, stranger. What took you so long?" he teased as Kurt slowed down his pace, stopping in front of him.

Kurt let out a frustrated groan at this, opening the door as Blaine got off of it to throw his bag inside. "How the hell do you get here so fast?"

Blaine wiggled his fingers, laughing as he wrapped his arms around his flustered boyfriend, sliding his hands in his back pockets to squeeze his ass playfully, "I'm magic. Didn't you know?"

Kurt's eyes flicked around the parking lot quickly before letting himself get lost in the younger boy's hazel eyes, giving him a knowing glance as he leaned in, his lips barely brushing against his and his voice dropping an octave as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Blaine's, "I might've had an idea." The younger boy's eyes visibly darkened at this. He took no time closing the distance between their lips, groaning as he felt Kurt's hips cautiously meet his, deepening the kiss. Blaine started to push Kurt back into the driver's seat, but was stopped by a large thunk and teeth clanking against his. "Ah, fuck!" Kurt's hand flew from behind Blaine's neck to the back of his head, cradling his abused skull.

Blaine flew back immediately, quickly realizing that he hadn't taken into account the car roof in regards to his boyfriend's height. "Shit, Kurt. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He moved Kurt's hand out of the way to observe the wound, pulling back quickly at Kurt's wince when he lightly touched it.

Kurt just waved him away, reassuring him that he would be just fine. "You can...help me when we get to my house." He cleared his throat quietly and shyly looked up at Blaine, who was watching him with his mouth agape. "Are you going to stand there staring all day, or get in?" he giggled as Blaine ran around to the other side of the car, buckling himself in in record time.

Their fingers entertwined as their hands met and rested in between them; the car ride home filled with the lovers singing along to top 40s hits on the radio, shy smiles, and kisses to the backs of hands.

**A/N: Next chapter, smut! Sorry for how short the chapters are, these are just leading up to the main...event? God, that sounds awful. Anyway, please review! Constructive criticism would be fantastic. **


End file.
